funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Whovian39
My username Hi - first of all, the signature isn't automatic. You should be the one typing ~~~~ at the ende of each message. Second of all, you might want to create an account. That way, you can track your edits more easily, and in general, people don't like just talking to a number. Plus, if you have an account, you'll have greater anonymity, a customisable signature, a custom css/js file, choosable skin, not so many ads, the possibility of appearing in Top users, and even possibly admin/rollback/beraucrat rights, if you become really dedicated. Timeroot Talk • • 16:11, 19 February 2009 (UTC) I prefer it this way because it is virtually the same as an account and if i make an account people tend to send me more messages and my computer goes funny because its overloaded with new messages. Also when i create an account on anything that isn't in a game engine my computer will not send the information to the site and not create the account. By the way you are going on about signing but you have not signed yourself... So who am i talking to? 17:07, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Uh.... I did sign. In my last post I signed, and I'm going to sign here, too. Timeroot Talk • • 23:17, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::In response to the other part of your post - First of all, if you don't supply an e-mail address, no-one can send you messages. Also, since it is evident that you can edit the wiki, that means your PHP should be working fine. There's no reason why you couldn't make an account. Timeroot Talk • • 01:08, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Editing and messaging are two different things. Editing is simple posting on the web/ files. Messaging is sending messages using an applet or browser (or in other cases something completely different). I cannot run things past normal simple editing and i have trouble editing as it is! So if i edit it doesn't mean i can do anything else! 18:18, 22 February 2009 (UTC) On another note, I'd like to remind you that it would be very helpful if you created a username. It wouldn't slow down your computer the least bit, and it would be easier to track you. Currently, you have edited from 84.64.10.251, 84.64.199.17, and 84.45.232.36, mostly. It's annoying when the "Talk" like on Recent changes doesn't lead to your talk page, and your name leads only to your contributions page. You seem to have contributed for a while, so it might be worth it spend five minutes creating an account for yourself. Timeroot Talk • • 17:04, 1 March 2009 (UTC) And yes it does damage my computer making an account... If i get a chance on another computer i will but if not stop reminding me! Fine i have now created an account but my computer takes a lot longer to edit now... Ataxtix Hello... I just wanted to let you know, please stop re-adding the Ataxtix article. It had been fully-protected for a reason. We have discussed this on Talk:Ataxtix, and the consensus was to make the page a re-direct. Perhaps, if you found out a lot more information on the game, it might make sense to create the page. Currently, however, the page is rather biased in suggesting that Ataxtix and Virogrid were very different. Also, it actually short enough to be a stub. Please, stop insisting on this. :Just to add to Timeroot's sentence "Perhaps, if you found out a lot more information on the game, it might make sense to create the page": it would be appropriate in this situation to check for consensus that there was enough new information. The best thing to do would probably be to add the information to the Virogrid page and then propose a refactor on Talk:Virogrid. OrbFu 23:15, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, give me a week and ill find more information for you! If i don't you can delete it but if i do we keep it. I will have to find enough for about 3 more paragraphs! Also how comes it isn't locked anymore? 16:04, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Also i will name all my edits related to this article/argument under the code AAA:(my edit), which stands for ataxtix article argument... 16:07, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Please could you unblock it just to give me a chance to prove it to you! :Take as long as you want - although IMO you'll struggle to find enough material for two paragraphs even if you debrief a J-mod over a couple of pints (leaving aside the issue that material obtained that way wouldn't meet any kind of verifiability standard). OrbFu 18:22, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::We don't need to unblock it for you to gather information. If you want, you can write out your version of the article on your user page (which, apparently, you've been doing), or on a sub-page. Then, if we agree that it has enough unique information, we will unblock Ataxtix and let you re-add the information. But besides, now that you have an account, in three days' time you'll be able to edit it anyway. Timeroot Talk • • 23:22, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Hi there. This is "him above" =P, as mentioned on Talk:Ataxtix. The discussion for the deletion of this page (and that it doesn't deserve its own article) can be found at Talk:Virogrid. 19118219 Talk 08:50, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Re: ummm... That's what it's supposed to do, but what did your signature look like before? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 09:07, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :So it was plain text as it is now, but just not bold? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 17:02, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::So it is like this then? Whovian39 If so, go to your preferences, go to that signature box, then remove the ' from either side of ur name, then save! [[User:Dragongnexus| '''Dragongnexus' ]] 13:03, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Edit summaries Please stop using strings like "ff" as your edit summaries unless they actually summarise your edits. OrbFu 15:22, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Ownership No-one owns any Wikia-hosted wiki (well, Wikia do. None of the contributors do). Plus, all information on this wiki - and on yours, and the RuneScape wiki - is released under the GNU Free Documentation License - anyone can copy them. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:39, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :The founder, Merovingian, left a long time ago. I'm the one of the oldest - if not the oldest active (for a given value of active) user that I know of on the RuneScape wiki, and I'm also a bureaucrat. You've got my permission to use whatever you want on there, even though you don't need it. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 19:49, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Page Title MediaWiki:Pagetitle :$1 - (Name of Wiki here) Wiki - (Text here) MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage :(Name of Wiki here) Wiki - (Text here) [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 17:14, 20 June 2009 (UTC) You Didn't ask I didn't think it was relevant so I didn't tell you. Knd563 19:21, January 3, 2010 (UTC)